


New Lives.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky would recognise that voice anywhere, she turned around and sure enough she was face to face with Wentworth’s governor. Lauren’s arm was around Erica’s waist and Franky’s eyes couldn’t help but flit there before regaining her composure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lives.

Franky & Erica lose touch when Franky is released. They run into each other, Erica has come to terms with her sexuality and has a girlfriend.  
“You haven’t done this before, have you?” the brunette woman whispered into the governors ear.  
“Not exactly…no,” she half said, half slurred, “but I want to.”  
The brunette woman smiled, she wasn’t nearly as drunk as Erica, and she looked at Erica with lust in her eyes. Erica had been on her own, doing countless shots at the bar when Lauren had approached her. The governor had looked at her shyly but with a longing look that Lauren had seen a thousand on times in her teenage years; girls who were curious but would never make the first move. Not unless they were drunk or high anyway. Erica had made the first move. From the kiss, you wouldn’t have been able to tell that Erica was drunk, she held herself steady and could apparently hold her breath for quite a while.   
They woke up, sheets wrapped around their naked legs the next morning. Erica looked at the body of the woman next to her; she was glad she’d left Mark, and she was glad she’d finally spent the night with a woman, even if they hadn’t quite gone all the way. She knew now what she wanted, and that this was the first but definitely not the last time she would experiment with a woman.

Two months later, the two women entered the same bar they had initially started things in. It wasn’t one of their usual spots, but they were on the other side of town tonight so decided to stop by.   
“Vodka?” Lauren asked.  
“Please,” Erica smiled, eyeing Lauren off. She was slim and looked good in a tank, it showed off her body spectacularly, as did her tight jeans. She watched her legs and hips move as Lauren walked over to the bar. Lauren could feel her eyes and turned around, giving her a wink. Erica bit her lip and looked away.   
“Here we go,” Lauren smiled, handing the governor her drink.  
“Cheers,” Erica raised her glass, sculling half her drink.

Franky stretched her arms above her head.  
“First night back, aye? Drink, pool?” she asked.  
“Drink, yeah. Do I really have to let you beat me at pool again? Even now we’re out?” Kim asked.  
“Oh come on. You run away with that chick, you kinda owe me.”  
Kim rolled her eyes, “As if you’re not over that. What, I was meant to wait for you while you lusted over Miss Davidson? Then you leave the state for six months. Sorry for moving on,” she said sarcastically.  
Franky yawned, “Yeah, yeah. C’mon, let’s go, you drive.”

As usual, Franky walked into the bar like she owned the place, her arm slung over Kim’s shoulder. She’d been up in Sydney finishing her law degree but it just wasn’t the same as Melbourne. It wasn’t as though she had a lot of friends down here, not on the outside anyway. Kim had hooked up with some cute chick once she got out; they were pretty serious, but Kim was loyal. She’d made it clear where Franky stood, but she was happy to be her drinking buddy. Sydney had just never felt quite like home.  
“Yo, service,” Franky got the attention of the girl before the bar.  
“How’d you do that? I’ve been trying for five minutes,” the girl next to her asked, laughing softly.  
Franky smirked, “Natural,” she shrugged.  
“Come on babe, where are the drinks?”  
Franky would recognise that voice anywhere, she turned around and sure enough she was face to face with Wentworth’s governor. Lauren’s arm was around Erica’s waist and Franky’s eyes couldn’t help but flit there before regaining her composure.  
“Miss Davidson,” Franky nodded, putting her drinks back on the bar, “whose your…friend?” she drawled in her usual way.  
“Lauren, this is Franky, prisoner from Wentworth who got out uh about six months ago.”  
“Counting the days?” Franky smirked, putting her hand out and shaking Laurens. She scanned her tank, and of course the tattoo’s on her shoulder had not escaped her attention, “nice tat’s” she laughed, looking at Erica.  
Lauren wasn’t stupid, her eyes flitted from Erica to Franky, and of course Franky’s appearance had not escaped her either. The tank, the tats, the hair. Things had just gotten complicated.

“What, you’re just going to let her go with that chick?” Kim was surprised; Franky was hardly the type to give up and she was staring at the happy couple intently.  
“It’s me, right?”  
Kim looked over her shoulder, “Yeah, it’s you. Well, a washed out version of you,” Kim added, smiling.  
Franky smiled back, “Thanks,” she sighed, “Right. I’m gonna go over there then.”  
“Franky, just…be careful,” Kim looked at her apprehensively, she had found her voice since she left prison, “don’t get in anymore trouble. Not now.”  
Franky nodded, “Uh-huh, no worries,” she was out of her seat and making her way to Erica and Lauren.  
“Franky,” a somewhat tipsy Lauren said a little too excidetedly, “drink?”  
“Vodka, cheers,” Franky said, fixing that intent stare on Erica as Lauren ran off to get more drinks, “Erica, what the fuck are you doing with her?”  
Erica was taken aback, not as used to Franky’s attitude as she once was, “That’s none of your business, Franky,” she said coldly.  
“Erica. Look at her… She’s… me.”  
“Oh Franky, you’re being ridiculous,” Erica replied defensively.  
“Erica… Come on. I’m out. I’m back. You’re clearly out yourself, being with…Lauren,” she spat out Lauren’s name like it was dirt.  
Erica couldn’t deny that, and if she was honest she couldn’t deny the likeness between the two women either. She couldn’t deny that sometimes when they were in bed together, Erica would trace that tattoo with her fingers but with thinking of a certain prisoners’ tattoo instead.  
“Erica… Please, come on. You don’t need her,” she chucked her head in the direction of Lauren, still trying to get the girl behind the busy bar’s’ attention, “I’m here now,” Franky was practically begging, “we’re meant for each other. You’re so good for me, I know I can be good for you, “Franky wasn’t even thinking before speaking now, “you’ve helped me so much. I just…want you.”  
Erica sighed, looking at the younger woman. And she did look particularly young, pouring her heart out on impulse. That was one thing she liked about Lauren; she was the same age as Erica, she wasn’t quite as impulsive. She was settled and composed. All of a sudden, all the things she thought she liked about Lauren were the things she hated. She remembered all the things that had attracted her to Franky to begin with; the impulsivity, the dangerous, the sex (or the idea of it anyway), that face and that body and -  
She grabbed Franky’s hand and pulled her out of the building. She bit her lip and led Franky to her car, “Get in,” she said, opening the drivers’ door.  
Franky stared at her for a moment, “Are you serious?”  
“Just get in,” Erica repeated, and got in herself.  
Franky grinned and opened the door, “Whatever you say, governor.”


End file.
